


Incomprehensible

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [28]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel makes life difficult for Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomprehensible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> This is all Fi's fault.

                When he asked her if she’d like to go out for a drink, she thought she knew what he was up to, and her smile said yes. (He was hot, and clever, and funny, and she was a woman with a functioning libido, thank you so much.)

 

                When he offered to walk her home, she thought she knew what he meant, and she thanked him for the offer and let him tuck her hand into the crook of his elbow. (She always did like nice manners with her one-night-stands.)

 

                When he stood beside her at the top of her steps, the open front door yawning in front of them, she thought she understood the shine in his smile and his eyes, and she waited for him to follow her inside. (She’d had an honestly brilliant time, and she really liked him, and she was sure they both knew what they were doing; no-one was going to get hurt here, no regrets in the morning.)

 

                When he kissed her cheek and the tips of her fingers, thanked her for a wonderful evening, said goodnight and walked away, Emily Sayers was forced to admit that actually, she hadn’t the slightest clue what was going on in Joel Stringer’s head. (And she wasn’t totally sure she liked _that_.)

 

***

 

                Joel paused at the end of the street and looked back, and when he saw her still watching him, puzzlement plain on her face even at this distance, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at her and raising a hand in farewell. She shook her head and went indoors, the door shutting with an almost petulant bang, and he caught the Tube home, grinning all the way.


End file.
